robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
King of Diamonds
King of Diamonds was a competitor robot from Clearwater, Florida which fought in Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It competed exclusively in the US Championship, reaching the second round before losing to Tricerabot 3.0. The robot’s name and design are influenced by the playing card of the same name. Design King of Diamonds was an invertible, pentagonal-shaped robot painted silver with the image of the eponymous playing card printed on its top panel. Its weapons were a 37lb cross-shaped spinning blade at the front which spun at 100mph (roughly 2000rpm), along with a rear static scoop and sets of rear spikes which were intended to prevent it from getting side-stranded. The robot was armored in ¼-inch thick aircraft-grade aluminum, while the spikes could also ram and cause damage to opponents when it reversed into them or spun on the spot, although the scoop fell off in the robot's first battle and was not replaced. Robot History Season 2 King of Diamonds fought exclusively in the US Championship, competing in Heat F. In its first round battle, it fought Dragbot and The Termite, equipped with the rear scoop and two sets of rear spikes. It started slowly, but dodged both of its opponents as they came together, and drove around Dragbot as it attempted to get underneath King of Diamonds with its wedge. King of Diamonds was briefly pinned against the wall by Dragbot as the latter finally got its wedge underneath, but escaped as Dragbot reversed over a flame jet. King of Diamonds then dodged The Termite, before slamming into it and knocking it away as it spun on the spot. After a few nudges from Dragbot, it drove towards Refbot before backing away and chasing Dragbot across the arena. King of Diamonds eventually slammed into The Termite and attempted to push it towards the flame jet, but both robots were then rammed by Dragbot, which forced King of Diamonds against the wall again. King of Diamonds lingered near the wall for some time, and Dragbot rammed underneath it again as it attempted to drive away. In return, King of Diamonds used its rear spikes to nudge and push Dragbot side-on into an angle grinder, before driving close to Shunt’s CPZ and spinning on top of a CO2 jet. It was nudged by Dragbot a few more times and spun close to the wall, but The Termite has lost mobility in the meantime as Shunt came out of his CPZ to press the pit release button. Before The Termite could be counted out, however, King of Diamonds was pushed towards the pit by Shunt, and King of Diamonds turned directly into it, forcing the Judges to make a decision based on the battle up to the House Robot's intervention. The judges ruled that The Termite had become immobilized before King of Diamonds was pitted, allowing King of Diamonds through to the second round along with Dragbot. There, King of Diamonds faced Tricerabot 3.0, now fitted with three sets of rear spikes. It immediately approached Tricerabot 3.0 and smacked its rear wheelguard numerous times with its spikes, before Tricerabot 3.0 got underneath and lifted it onto its back. King of Diamonds drove away, bumping into and whacking Tricerabot 3.0 a few more times, at one point getting one of its rear spikes stuck through Tricerabot 3.0’s side. However, it was pushed and lifted again, being carried around the arena by Tricerabot 3.0's flipper before being slammed into the Disc of Doom button. Tricerabot 3.0 lifted King of Diamonds a few more times before backing away, allowing King of Diamonds to smash into it again and drive away as Tricerabot 3.0 bumped into the Disc of Doom. King of Diamonds hid behind Refbot in an attempt to disrupt Tricerabot 3.0's next attack, but drove into the wall just as the latter pressed the pit release button, and spun in circles as Tricerabot 3.0 tried to nudge it towards Sir Killalot. Tricerabot 3.0 missed, nearly driving towards the pit after a run-in with Sir Killalot, before ramming King of Diamonds against the wall as it became apparent that it was suffering from drive problems. King of Diamonds struggled to drive away from Tricerabot 3.0, briefly pinning it against the wall as Tricerabot 3.0 drove round and attempted to line it up near the pit. It hit Tricerabot 3.0 a few more times before the latter backed into Shunt and rammed King of Diamonds out into the middle of the arena; with King of Diamonds hitting Tricerabot 3.0’s sides and rear in the process. Eventually, King of Diamonds was pushed towards the pit and lifted again by Tricerabot 3.0, before finally being shoved in after spending a few seconds suspended over the edge. This eliminated King of Diamonds from the US Championship. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Team Grinder member Dean Dubois also entered Seasons 3.0 and 4.0 of the original BattleBots with the heavyweight thwackbot [http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/I-Beam I-Beam]. I-Beam reached the televised rounds in both series, but lost to Greenspan in Season 3.0 and Botulizer in Season 4.0. After Robot Wars entered its 12-year hiatus, King of Diamonds continued to compete in live robot combat events, with average success. Trivia *Team Girder were one of only three teams in Season 2 who did not compete in any side event or Nickelodeon Robot Wars following on from the main competition, alongside the teams of Panzer Mk 4 and Lightning Tracks. Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots from Florida Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Lawnmower Blades Category:Robots from teams that entered BattleBots Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses